redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Trisslivesinme
Have fun! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:44, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Ooohhh, nice User Name! --Layla the Wild Cat I come in peace with sasquatch! 18:50, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Welcome to Redwall Wiki!--Neildown60px| Takin requests! 02:54, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Same as above matey!--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 16:33, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Greetings! I am Ferretmaiden, but my friends call me Meeka! I sincerly hope you have more fun than a human being should be aloud to have on here! if you need any help feel free to ask me any time! hope to see you around matey! ^-^--Ferretmaiden "I live in a Fantasy world" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2, 20 23:38, December 23, 2009 (UTC) velcome to vedvall viki! tvizz and zong are zome ov my favovite zquivvels! i am an otter despite the...pure ferret, lizardy talk. I hope you have a good time here!-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 05:36, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Hey! hope ya like it here matey! Oh and if you haven't figured it out yet, check out Sambrook the Otter's user page. I almost positive there's a like there that can help you with your sig. I'll go check! Catch ya around! Arrowtail Pure randomness! 22:32, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Yup! Just click here! Hope it helps! Arrowtail Pure randomness! 22:34, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Fan Fiction Sounds great t'me, matey! Tell me when ya start postin' it! P.S. Do yew know 'bout th' shoutbox?--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 19:57, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Really? Really? That's my favorite part too! :) Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 14:26, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- On your fan fic If yore thinking of havin' Rosabel leave Redwall just a thought on consistancy with the Taggerung. I dunno if Rosabel could have left the abbey since it was her who wrote The Taggerung. Of course it's yore story but if you have her leave you might have people questioning the consistancy of the story. By the way, are you readin' me fan fic or was it just a coincidence that everything's about the same? p.s. I really like the story. --Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 14:28, January 24, 2010 (UTC) 'Ello! Hello! AWESOME!!!! Another Taylor Swift and Ice Age 3 lover!!!!!!!!:D:D:D haha, thankee! okeydokers, I will! talk to ye later!Sister Armel 'Ello mate! Wanna chat? 20:35, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Update I'm up to the battle in Salamandastron's Fate! Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! Update Update on Redwall's Taggerung. Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! HI Hi Trisslivesinme . I love Triss-- I loved Grath and Inbar together! My favorite couple would probably be either Matthias & Cronflower, or Tammo and Pasque-- but Grath & Inbar was one of my favorites. :) Wow. I also REALLY love the way the hares and moles talk. I use my hare accent all the time at home, wot wot!. I just read you user page: A Redwall camp would be so cool! You could learn how to cook the food that they do, and all that kind of stuff. That would be like ultimate role-playing. (I don't do role playing though). I'll talk to you later. --Brockkers LOL, LOL-Lots of love, laugh out loud! 04:33, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Redwall's Taggerung. Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! Update Small update on Redwall's Taggerung. Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! Update Update on Salamandastron's Fate. Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! Update Update on Redwall's Taggerung. Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! Update Update on Salamandastron's Fate. Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! I finished ^! Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! Update Sorry I haven't been updating in a while. Redwall's Taggerung. Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! What I said^. Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! Uhh, yeah. Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! ^. Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! Am I the only one who is updating ye? Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! ^. Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! Redwaaalll! The battle has begun! --Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! 01:32, March 28, 2010 (UTC) .*grins triumphantly* I have finished! --Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! 01:32, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Sequel started!! I have started the sequel! It is called The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! 09:05, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 14:46, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter! Hope ya get lots o' chocolate! --Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! 09:18, April 5, 2010 (UTC) OOPS!!! Sorry I didn't get back to you on yore comment earlier, it was at the top of my talk page so i didn't notice it. And i'm also sorry 'cause i seem to have freaked you out. It's absolutely fine, actually i kinda liked it. Don't change anything! And Update please!--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 22:33, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas (Eve)! And a Happy New Year! -User:Segalia |Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress]] Eph. 6:10 14:06, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I know, late greetings, but anyways Merry Christmas! --Laria Merry Christmas! 15:31, December 28, 2010 (UTC)